Will You Be My Juliet?
by DemonWitch
Summary: Derek gets stuck in a school play with Casey. And guess who gets the lead roles? First time I've written a LWD fanfic. Rating MIGHT go up.
1. What!

Disclaimer: I do not own Life With Derek, it's characters or any quotes I may use from it.

**A/N: Hello all, this is my first Life With Derek fanfic, so please bare with me. I've written a few other fanfics, but they're all anime. To which I'm happy to say I can finally get working on since I found a CD with a back up off all my work, minus two stories, which of course of the two main stories I'm working on; but the good news is I is pretty much back in business. :D**

**Anyways, back to this fic. I don't have TV so I'm not really up to date with what's going on in LWD so I'm just going to try and wing it. Fair warning to those who read my fics; I try to keep characters as "in-character" as I can. But no promises. So this is set when Casey is 17 and Derek is 18. I'm not sure what ages Lizzie, Edwin and Marti are…so if someone wouldn't mind giving me an idea, I would really appreciate it.  Any names that you don't recognize are names I made up because I don't know the real ones. If you know them, please tell me and I will change it.**

**Here's how it goes**

"Talking"

"_Thinking_"

**And you know how in the show where it's like Casey talking to the camera? Well whatever looks like **"_**This**_"** is that. Make since? Lol**

**One last note before I stop my babbling and let you read the story. You'll prolly find some similarities from this story and A Walk To Remember. But I promise you it was not what I meant to do. I was after I wrote out the idea for this and started writing the story that I realized it. So sorry!**

**Hope you enjoy.****  
**

* * *

**January 30****th****, 1:23 p.m.**

"And for the lead roles of our spring play "Romeo and Juliet"…….Casey McDonald will be our Juliet and-"

_**There comes a time in every girl's life that she wants to be Juliet. I mean, come on. Forbidden love, a man who would defy everything he is to be with you. Then kill himself thinking you had died. Now that is romantic. And of course I'm not complaining; I wanted this part, really, really bad. But……the next words out of my teacher's mouth had to ruin it all**_.

"And Romeo will be played by Derek Venturi."

"W_HAT_!"

_**Have you ever had one of those moment where all you want is to shake your fist at the sky and yell "Why me?!"**_

_**This is defiantly one of those moments.**_

_**I mean what are the odds that this would happen? If I didn't know better I'd think Derek planned it just so he could ruin the rest of my school year. But I know for a fact that is not the case. And I'm sure your wondering how we ended up in a play together, or why Derek's even in a play.**_

_**It all started two weeks ago; Derek and I are in our last year of high school; but nothing has changed since the day my mom married his dad. And after nearly three years, I have come to the conclusion that I somehow wronged someone in another life and this is Fate's way of exacting revenge. The pestilence known as Derek.**_

_**Like I said, this all started two weeks ago; it was Derek's 18th birthday and he was out late…..really, really late…..**_

* * *

**January 16th****, 3:08 a.m.**

Casey jerked awake when she heard loud knocking on the front door. Frowning slightly, she slipped out of her bed and went down the stairs.

She reached the door just as George and Nora come through the kitchen.

"Casey" George yawned, "What's going on?"

"I don't know. I just heard someone knock."

Nora sighed and pulled her robe tighter, "Well, see who it is."

Casey turned the handle and pulled the door open just enough to see outside. Her eyebrows shot up, "Can I help you?"

An officer tipped his hate, "Are your parents home miss?"

George and Nora appeared behind Casey, "Is there a problem officer?"

"Are you George Venturi?

"Yes."

"I'm sorry to be disturbing you at this hour sir; but I believe we have someone that belongs to you."

Another officer stepped up into the porch light, dragging a young man up with him.

George swore under his breath and Nora's hand flew to her mouth.

It was Derek.

"We found him and a few other boys trespassing on school property. Drinking."

George's jaw tightened and the first officer continued, "This school won't be pressing charges, but has decided to deal with the kids themselves. There's a meeting tomorrow."

Casey took a step back as Derek slowly walked into the house and headed straight for his room.

George finally managed a "Thank you" and a "goodnight" to the officers before closing the door.

Casey actually backed away from him; she'd never seen him so angry.

"Stop right there mister" George growled towards Derek, who was just reaching the stop of the stairs.

Nora whispered in his ear and George nodded curtly. Nora then took Casey's hand and dragged her into the kitchen; explaining it was something George needed to address on his own.

And of course the whole family found out later what happened.

Derek and a few of the hockey players went to the school and trashed some of the rooms, while drinking. Luckily it was a Friday, and so there was time to get everything cleaned up. Which the boys had to do. But that wasn't the end of it for Derek; George grounded him for three months at least. No TV, much to my enjoyment. No computer; George actually took the computer out of Derek's room and put it in the basement, threatening to sell it if Derek so much as thought about it. No dating. No hockey. The coach wasn't very happy, but agreed. Derek, of course, was furious. And to top it all off Derek had to take part in the up-coming school play.

* * *

"WHAT?" Casey screeched. "Why are you punishing me too?" 

Nora smiled tightly at her oldest daughter "Now Casey, I know you're upset about this, but Derek needs to get his head on straight, help out."

Casey crossed her arms and glared at Derek "This is all your fault!" she hissed.

Derek rolled his eyes "Oh of course. Blame me, because I just woke up this morning and thought "Hmm, how else can I ruin Casey life?" he snapped his fingers "I know! I'll volunteer myself for the STUPID SCHOOL PLAY!!!"

"And how this would be different from any other morning?" Casey sniped.

"Alright, that's enough" George cut in before the Derek could open his mouth.

"And the play isn't stupid!"

"Casey! Stop. Look, I'm sorry, but this is just how it's going to be."

Casey looked back and forth between the two parents before groaning and stomping off to her room.

Derek smirked and George pointed a finger in his direction, "Don't get any ideas mister. You put ONE toe out of line and you'll wish you had the lead part in that play."

* * *

**January 19th, 6:24 a.m.**

Monday morning came and the two eldest children entered the school with frowns on their faces.

"This really stinks" Casey muttered.

Derek just shrugged, "Whatever" and left to find his hockey buddies.

Casey sighed deeply and dragged her feet as she made her way to her locker. Her best friend Emily was standing there pulling books out her backpack.

Casey stopped and sighed.

And sighed again.

Leaned towards Emily and sighed loudly once again.

Emily looked up, "Oh Casey! I didn't see you. What's wrong?"

"Everything!" Casey burst out and several students gave her strange looks as they walked past. Emily raised an eyebrow, "Okay" she said slowly.

Casey opened her mouth but was downed out by the school bell ringing loudly above them. Emily smiled apologetically and swung her backpack over her shoulder, "Tell me at lunch, k?"

Casey made a face and nodded, "Yeah okay."

She opened her locker, pulled out her books then hurried off to her own class. The whole school year they didn't have one class together. But of course Derek was in three of Casey's. Sighing once again for good measure Casey rounded the corner and ran straight into Max. Books tumbled to the ground and Casey would have too if Max's hand hadn't flashed out and caught her by her elbow.

"Are you okay?"

Casey looked up into his eyes and resisted the urge to sigh again. They had broken up 4 months earlier. A mutual agreement. Both decided they wanted something more, from someone else. Max still talked to her in passing, but it was still awkward sometimes.

"I'm fine. Thank you."

Casey took a step back, out of his grasp then knelt down to pick up her books. Max also bent down, "What's on your mind Casey?"

Casey's head whipped up, nearly head butting Max, "What?"

"You look distracted."

"Oh, just Derek again."

Max laughed as they stood up, "When is it not?"

Casey frowned and her eyes flashed, "What do you mean by that?"

Max half shrugged, "Just that-"

"Miss McDonald! Mr. Bruce!"

Max and Casey both jumped at the sound of the principles voice, "Class is in there, if you don't mind" he pointed to a nearby classroom.

"Uhh, yeah right" Max flashed Casey a quick smile and hurried off.

Casey stuttered, "W-We-Well you see sir, we ran into each other a-and I-"

"I'm really don't want to hear it Miss McDonald. Class. Now."

Casey bit her lip, "Right."

* * *

**January 30****th****, 1:00 p.m.**

"Alright everyone please take your seats!"

Casey looked up from her book to see the drama teacher, Mrs. Wanda, waving her arms around trying to get everyone's attention. After about five minutes everyone was settled and pretty much quiet.

"Thank you all for coming here on this Saturday afternoon. I'm sure you're all excited to see what parts you will be playing."

One of the boys in the back let out a loud whoop.

Mrs. Wanda sent him a glare before continuing, "Now, as I say your name and your part I want you to stand up, take a bow, then be seated again. Understood?"

A few murmurs of "Yes ma'm" rolled through the group and Mrs. Wanda cleared her throat, "I will begin with the stage crew"

_**And now we're back to the beginning of this story. I was on the edge of my seat, just waiting for my name to be called. Of course it didn't even register that Derek's name hadn't been called yet either. **_

"And for the lead roles of our spring play "Romeo and Juliet"…….Casey McDonald will be our Juliet"

Casey jumped to her feet a huge smile of her face.

"And Romeo will be played by Derek Venturi."

Casey's book dropped to the floor. "W_HAT_!"

* * *

**A/N: I know I snagged that sighing thing from one of the episodes, but it was so stupidly funny I couldn't help myself. :D Hope you like it so far and please review**


	2. All Your Fault!

Disclaimer: I do not own Life With Derek

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading! And I'm glad you are enjoying it :) I would like to say thank you to **JennyKim319, MitchCodyandLoliver, Jackson'sGirl66930, BrokenHeart2007,princetongirl and ladys3194 **for your reviews. Hearing from you guys always makes me feel better. And it was nice to hear from some old reviewers of my older stories. I'm so glad you didn't forget about me :) Enough of my talking. On to the second chapter.**

* * *

Chapter Two: All Your Fault!

"MOM!"

Casey slammed the front door, "M_OM_!" she screeched.

Nora came running from the kitchen, "Casey! What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

Casey just stood there, murder in her eyes and chest heaving, "No! But there will be blood!"

Nora's mouth dropped slightly in shock, "Wha-what happened?"

Casey just pointed to the door behind her and two seconds later Derek walked through.

"_That_'_s_ what happened!"

"Derek?" Nora looked to her older step-son thoroughly confused, "What's going on?"

Derek took off his coat and smirk, "Oh Princess is just mad 'cause I got a lead part in the play."

"You did?"

"_The_. _The_. _The_." Casey stressed from the couch, "_The_ lead part."

"You're Romeo?"

"Yes" both Derek and Casey answered, but both in very different tones.

"I see. What about you Casey?" Nora turned to the couch, "What part did you get honey?

Derek laughed and put an arm around Nora's shoulders, "That's the _best _part Nora. Casey is my Juliet."

Casey just groaned loudly and ran to her room, shoving Derek out of her way as she past him.

Derek laughed loudly and shrugged, "And I thought she'd more excited about her part.

Nora frowned at Derek, "Derek, how did this happen?"

"Don't ask me. Mrs. Wanda just handed out parts to read….two hours later I'm told I'm Romeo. Could've given me a less dramatic Juliet through."

"Derek!" Nora scolded

Derek just laughed and dashed up the stairs.

Nora sighed and headed back to the kitchen, "_This is going to be a long school year_"

* * *

_**There are days when I used to wonder if Mrs. Wanda was on crack. THIS IS ONE OF THOSE DAYS. How could she cast**_** Derek, **_**of all people**__** as a lead role**__**; as **_**the **_**lead role**__**. I**_**'**_**m not quite sure how**__**, but I know this is Derek**_**'**_**s doing**__**. I**_**'**_**m not even sure why he did it**__**. But I know he**_**'**_**s to blame**__**. And he will pay for it**__**. Oh yes**__**, there**_** will **_**be blood**_**!"**

* * *

Casey pushed her food around her plate and sent Derek a death look every five minutes. To which he replied with a wink and a smirked. Completely disgusted Casey asked to be excused. 

Lizzie and Edwin, somehow forewarn about the major battle-zone at home, called and asked to eat at a friend's house. Nora, almost wishing she could do the same, agreed. Marti was at Abby's for the week. So it was just the parents and the two oldest.

George had also been late coming home from work, so Nora had no chance to warn him about what was going on. So he walked into it blind.

"But you've hardly eaten" George protested.

"I have homework and lines to practice." Casey answered as she stood.

"Practice?"

Nora started shaking her head, trying to get George's attention and keep an explosive situation under control.

Which of course he missed.

"Yes, I have the lead role in the school's play."

"Oh that's wonderful! I forgot you had auditions today."

"Ahem, George?"

"Romeo and Juliet right?"

"G_eorge_"

"So" George grinned, "If you're Juliet, who's your Romeo?"

"_Ooohhh_" Nora put a hand to her head and closed her eyes.

Casey's eyes narrowed, "What don't you ask your poor excuse for a son?" she snipped.

George, completely missing the 30 degree drop in the temperature turned to Derek, "That's right! What about you Derek? Did you get a part?"

Casey fumed as Derek stuffed another piece of bread in his mouth and smirked, "Imromeo" he said around the roll.

George laughed, "Wait till you don't have food in there boy, can't quite catch what you're saying." He laughed loudly, "Sounded like you said you're _Romeo_."

He looked around and was slightly surprised to see he was the only one laughing. Nora half smiled and shrugged, while Casey groaned in frustration.

"This is all your fault Derek!"

Derek finished chewing and lifted an eyebrow in amusement, "_My _fault? How on earth is this _my_ fault?!"

"Everything you do is something to ruin my life."

Derek stood, "Contrary to what your brainiac, little head might think, Klutzilla, the universe dose _not_ revolve around you!"

"I never said I did you pig!"

"Gradegrubber"

"Ass-"

"Okay, that's quite enough!"

Casey and Derek looked at George in surprise. The normally calm man's face was red and his lips tight, "Can't a man come home to one dinner, in peace?"

Derek opened his mouth and George put a finger up, "You're treading on thin ice as it is mister. _Don_'_t_ push it."

Derek's mouth shut with a click and he looked away.

"George is quite right" Nora stepped, "Enough is enough. And such language is most certainly _not_ appropriate, especially for this house."

"Sorry Mom" Casey muttered.

"Now" George said with a tight smile, "Why don't you both head upstairs?"

Derek started to protest, "But I'm not-"

"N_ow_"

With one last dark look at Casey, Derek left the table and went up the stairs. Casey waiting a few seconds before following him up.

George and Nora looked at each other and sighed.

* * *

Derek lay in his bed; eyes closed, arms behind his head, listening to his music. It was nearly 12 and the house was still. His stomach growled loudly, reminding Derek he was still hungry. Yawning, he stood and stretched. He knew he should be asleep, but when hunger calls, you don't ignore it. Opening his door, he softly made his ways down the hallway, pausing at Casey's bedroom, surprised to see the door wasn't shut. He peeked his head in and frowned when he didn't see her in there. 

Shrugging Derek continued down the stairs and into the kitchen, but stopped short when he saw Casey sitting at the counter, head down, eating ice cream.

"What are you doing up?"

Casey jumped at Derek's voice, "You scared me!" she hissed in a whisper.

Derek chuckled, "Oh really? Didn't notice."

Casey rolled her eyes and picked up her dishes, "If you must know. I couldn't sleep and ice cream sounded good."

Derek frowned, "A bit late isn't it?"

"Since when do you care what time I go to sleep?" Casey rinsed her dishes out and turned to face her step-brother, "And why aren't you sleeping?"

Derek shrugged and reached behind her to grab a plate, "Couldn't sleep."

Casey rolled her eyes, pushed past him and left the kitchen. Smirking Derek made himself a sandwich then sat at the counter. Noticing a folder laying next to where Casey had been sitting, Derek reached over to pulled it towards him. But as he started to open it, a hand snatched it off the counter and Casey hissed, "Didn't any one ever teach you about other people's privacy?"

Derek rolled his eyes, "Calm down, I was just going to see who's it was."

Casey narrowed her eyes at him, "Somehow I _really_ doubt that!"

"Oh come on Princess, stop being so paranoid."

Casey tossed her head, "I'm _not_ paranoid! You _are_ out to get me!"

Derek snickered, "You say that like it's a bad thing."

"You are so-I just-GAH!"

Casey turned on her heels and stormed of the kitchen, her folder held closely to her chest.

Derek just grinned and took another bite out of his sandwich.

* * *

As Derek was heading back up the stairs to go to bed, he heard a soft voice coming from Casey's room. Pausing at the door he pressed his ear against it to listen. 

"Yon light is not day-light, I... I...know it, ay, it is some me-meteor that the sun exhales. To be to thee" he heard Casey groan in frustration, "_To be to thee_ this night a torch-bearer, and light thee on thy way to Mantua. Therefore ...stay...stay yet; thou need'st not to be gone."

Laughing softly to himself, Derek continued down the hall.

Maybe this play wasn't going to be so bad after all.

* * *

**A/N: Please review.**


	3. Kiss

**A/N: Here is is finally. Chapter Three. YAY! I can't believe the amount of writer's block I've had on this thing. It's been insane. Usually I can plan a ways ahead what I want to do with the thing...but NOOOOooooooooo...this one decided to be stubborn and drive me crazy! Lol, anyways...Thanks to** JennyKim319, Harpiebird, QueStionM4rk, lwdlvr4evr, Chibi Mistress, Brewerbaby,  Arica, Princess of Rivendell, **and **princetongirl **for your reviews. And I'm sorry it's taken so long.**

"Talking"

"_Thinking_"

**"_Casey's Talking_" **

**Hope you like it :) **

* * *

Chapter Three: Kiss

**February 22nd. 7:03 am**

Emily looked up to see her best friend storming up to her. Emily just shook her head and turned back to her locker. There was only person who could put that look on her face; the look that could freeze water and stop the blood right in your veins.

Casey came to a halt next to Emily "Do you know what he did?" she hissed.

Emily held back a smile, "What now?"

"First, last night at dinner, he put… a _bug _in my salad."

Emily made a face, "You mean a gummy bug, right?"

Casey waved her hand "That's besides that point Em. I didn't even know they made those things! Did you?"

Emily nodded.

"Whatever. Back to last night. After dinner I went to practice my lines…and he had glued my script pages together!"

Emily had to cover her mouth to keep Casey from seeing her smile.

"I see."

"And that's not the end of it!"

Emily raised an eyebrow "Really?"

"You know that new kid. Troy?"

"Yeah."

"I heard Derek talking to him on the phone last night."

Emily shut the locker, "Let's get to class."

"Don't you want to know what happened?"

Emily chuckled, "Of course I do Casey. What did Derek say?"

Casey sighed, "Actually I have no idea. I just know that Derek was talking to him 'cause I heard him say his name. But Derek hid the other phone so I couldn't listen in!"

Emily shrugged, "What's the problem? Maybe Derek was talking to him about hockey?"

"Then why won't Troy talk to me anymore? Friday he was talking about doing something over the weekend. Then _he_ showed up."

Emily looked over to see where Casey was looking.

Derek.

Derek winked and Casey groaned in frustration.

"Casey?"

"So now Troy won't even look at me." Casey continued while having a stare down with Derek.

Emily pulled on Casey's arm, "Come on Casey. We're gonna be late."

Casey sent Derek one more dark glare before turning and walking away.

* * *

Derek watched Casey walk away, barely able to keep contain his laughter. 

Sam looked back and forth between Casey's back and his best friend's face, "Dude, what was that about? I've seen Casey pissed at you before. But she looks like she wants to murder you. For real."

Derek smirked, "Probably because she does."

"What did you do?"

Derek shrugged and rummaged through his locker, "Did you know that they make gummy bugs?"

Sam frowned, "What the….What does that have to….Oh you didn't."

Derek looked up and winked.

"Oh you did" Sam groaned.

"Glued the pages of her script together."

Sam rubbed his hand over his face, "Dude…."

"Oh and that new guy, Troy? Yeah he won't be talking to her again anytime soon."

"I don't think I even wanna know."

The bell rang and Derek shut the locker door, "It's for the best if you don't."

The started towards their class and Sam looked at Derek "Derek, why are you doing this?"

Derek shrugged, "Hey, I'm the one that has to be miserable for the next who knows how long."

"And misery loves company" Sam finished.

Derek scrunched up his face and put his hand behind his head, "Actually I was thinking more like "I just like it when Casey's miserable."

Laughing, Sam clapped Derek on the back, "So who do you want to speak at your funeral?"

* * *

**_Ever since I moved in with the Venturis I have learned to make the best of whatever situation I am in. But nothing. I repeat __nothing could prepare me for this._**

"You want me to do what?!"

Derek looked back and forth between the drama teacher and Casey, who as at the moment in the corner with Emily with a paper bag to her face.

"Kiss her Mr. Venturi."

"But-but-but-I can't do that!"

Mrs. Wanda raised an eyebrow, "Somehow Derek, I highly doubt your ability to kiss."

A couple girls giggled and Derek sent them a quick wink before turning back to his teacher, "But she's my step-sister!"

"I am quite aware of that. You and Casey remind me of that fact every time we hold practice. That does not make a difference. Right now you are Romeo and she is Juliet."

Derek groaned and slowly got up on the stage, "I can't believe this" he muttered.

* * *

Emily gently rubbed Casey's back, "Honey, you need to calm down." 

"How can I calm down!" Casey squeaked, "I have to kiss...that!"

She pointed to Derek who as currently arguing with the drama teacher.

"Casey you know from the start this would come up."

"Well...yes...no...it didn't really cross my mind"

Emily rolled her eyes and carefully took the paper bag from Casey's fingers when she saw Derek get up on the stage, "Sorry Case. But you're up."

Casey turned and Emily gave her a slight push which sent her flying towards Derek.

* * *

Derek saw Emily push Casey towards him and without thinking stepped forward and caught her in his arms. Casey looked up in surprise and Derek's breath caught in his throat. 

"_I never realized how beautiful her eyes are_"

"Okay, Casey I want you to take about 4 steps back."

Derek nearly jumped at Mrs. Wanda's voice and quickly released Casey.

"Then Derek you start from "Have no saints lips."

Casey moved to her spot and Derek cleared is throat, "Uh...Have not saints lips...and holy..uh holy palmers too?"

"Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer."

Derek pulled his script up, "O, then, dear saint. Uh let lips do what hands do; They pray, grant thou...lest faith turn to despair."

Casey too a step closer, "Saints do not move, though grant for prayers's sake."

"Then move not, while my prayer's effect...I...took...I take."

A couple kids snickered and Derek sent them a look that shut them up instantly.

"You're doing fine Derek" Mrs. Wanda said with a smile, "Go on."

"Right...uh...Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged."

Derek stepped up to Casey and slowly leaned down to her. He meant to barely brush her lips but when their lips met, he couldn't pull himself away. It was like fire moving through his body. Casey was the one who stepped away and gave him a weird look as she continued with her lines, "Then have my lips, the sin that they took."

Derek dropped his script, grabbed Casey's arm and gently pulled her closer again, " Sing from thy lips? O trespass sweetly urged!"

Casey started to tremble as she stared into his eyes, "Derek" she whispered.

"Give me my sin again."

This time he put a hand on the side of her face and kissed her deeply. When he pulled away, Casey was holding tightly to his arms, "You...kiss by the book."

The room was silent till Derek finally looked down at Mrs. Wanda, "I uh...forgot the rest."

Everyone stared at them in awe, except for Mrs. Wanda. She smiled, "Well done!" she started clapping, "Excellent! Let's work on some other scenes."

Casey stepped back from Derek then turned around and ran off the stage.

* * *

**_I can't believe I kissed Derek! I mean yeah sure I know Romeo and Juliet were lovers and all that. But I guess I was sorta hoping we like...skip over that part or something. But...oh god...I think I'm gonna be sick...I can't breath...where's a paper bag?!_**

* * *

Emily knocked softly on Casey's bedroom door, "Case?" 

"Uhn"

Emily opened the door to see Casey laying on her bed with her head under a pillow, "Are you okay?"

"No I am not"

"Want to talk about it?"

"No."

"Okay"

Casey sat up suddenly, "I can't believe that happened! I mean, one minute I'm trying to breath and the next I'm getting kissed by my step-brother!"

"And that's so bad?"

Casey looked at her best friend like she had just grown a second head, "Are you nut?!"

Emily laughed, "Casey it's not that bad. It was just for the play."

"But it's Derek!"

"It could have been worse."

Casey frowned and crossed her arms, "I doubt it."

Emily raised her eyebrows and Casey rolled her eyes, "Okay yeah it could have. But you don't understand Em...I.."

"You...what?"

"I just had the worst week thanks to Derek and then I get the best kiss of my life. Thanks to Derek!"

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? I am aware that this might seem a little fast to some...but this story was meant to be a cute funny one. If you want something that will take forever and jerk you back and forth..check out Beautifully Broken :)**

**Please review :D**


End file.
